This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Center Operations is comprised of organizational elements that provide those essential infrastructure functions to sustain the Center's mission. These elements provide the framework that allow the Center to properly execute its responsibility to the NCRR and provide the research environment for our scientists and the respective research programs. Center Operations is composed of the Director's Office, Financial Management, Grants Administration, Human Resources, Service Resources (Purchasing, Shipping and Receiving, Central Supply), Information Technology, Library, Training, Graphic Services, Security, and Engineering and Maintenance. Collectively, these organizational units provide the strategic direction and vision, daily command and control, general administration, grants management, financial planning, facility and environmental resources, and essential common services to support the Center. AIDS related.